1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic comprising an organopolysiloxane-containing sugar compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organopolysiloxane-containing sugar compound obtained from an organopolysiloxane having a saccharide and a reactive group has been conventionally obtained by known methods: 1) a method for subjecting to ring-opening reaction a primary amino group-containing organopolysiloxane and a lactonic compound in which an aldonic acid or an uronic acid is cyclodehydrated (Patent Document 1); 2) a method for reacting an isocyanate group-containing organopolysiloxane and a hydroxyl group of a pullulan (Patent Document 2); 3) a method for reacting an epoxy-functional siloxane and an amino-functional sugar derivative (Patent Document 3); and 4) a method for producing a half-ester copolymer by reacting an organopolysiloxane having an anhydrous carboxylic acid group and a polysaccharide in the presence of an aprotic organic solvent (Patent Document 4).
The Patent Document 2 discloses a siliconized pullulan obtained by reacting a sugar compound pullulan and an isocyanate group-containing organopolysiloxane. In addition, Patent Document 5 and Patent Document 6 disclose a cosmetic containing the siliconized polysaccharide compound. The cosmetic is excellent in water resistance, oil resistance, secondary adhesion-free effect, and feeling of use, as well as biodegradability and biological safety.